


Hera

by Mytha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction, developing feelings, falling in love through working together, human & non-human adventures, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Commander Valerie Nyman is not sure she would have survived the Vrin attack without her ship - now it is her turn to make sure the ship will get home safely.





	Hera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



“Status! Hera?”

The pipe to the left of her bursts with rippling crack, releasing a rush of steam into the corridor.

“Life support on Deck Five has been critically compromised,” a crisp female voice states matter-of-factly as Valerie shields her face from the rush of hot air and gases. Seconds later a humming sound intensifies as a force field is activated and she can taste metal as electricity rushes through the air around her and creates a barrier.

“Thank you for that,” she coughs.

“Of course, Commander.” Hera's voice is even as always. “I have opened the supply hatch to your right. Your way to Deck One is clear. Systems are stable there.”

Valerie Nyman knows she is alive only because of Hera. The ship's AI has been her saving grace on this mission – not only during this latest attack. They work well together. 

“Commander Nyman?” Another voice hails her through her implanted earpiece. 

“I'm on my way, Lieutenant.” 

“The old girl's in rough shape. Permission to head back to Ryon One for repairs?”

“Permission granted. Take us home, Lieutenant.” 

“Laying in a course. Wallin out.” 

They have made it through the worst, but it will not do to let relief distract her from the task at hand – she needs to get back to the bridge to see them home. The supply hatch Hera opened is an awkward fit for her, tall as she is, but she knows her strength will make the climb easy enough.

__

“Hera?” 

There is no reply this time. Valerie speeds up her climb through the supply shaft. The ship has taken a serious beating, she knows. She was there when the torpedoes hit, saw the shattered hull and the devastation, helped in performing what first aid she could - both for the crew and for her ship.

__

“Hera?”

She should sleep, but Valerie cannot rest with so much on her mind. It has become increasingly difficult to think of Hera as just another ship – another ship's AI. Hera is a member of her crew, contributing just as much if not more to their expedition into Vrin territory. It will not do to sit and wait for the night shift to get on with repairs while they limp back to Ryon One. She gives up on sleep then, rises, dresses and rips open a ration pack of es-fuel – nutrients and stimulants that have had to keep her going for far longer than she thought possible on this mission where sleep has been a scarce commodity. 

Valerie rigs the internal atmosphere to send a blast of sub-zero air into her face to startle herself awake fully before leaving her quarters, tool bag in hand. 

The corridors are deserted and the clean up crews have not made it to Deck Three yet, though the access hatches have been cleared. 

On Deck Five not much seems to have changed since she left. Flinching at the disfigurement of her ship she runs her hand along the expanse of scorched bulkhead.

“Hera?” she tries again. “How are repairs progressing?”

“Life support has been restored to all decks. Decks Three, Six and Seven remain closed to all non-essential personnel.” Hera's even tones ring out clearly.

Valerie feels relief shoot straight to her throat when she tries to speak but chokes. “I...” She hesitates. “How are you coping, Hera?” She has seen her ship come apart today, struck, cracked open like a soldier on the battlefield. Ribs cracked, tendons exposed, deep gashing wounds torn into her strong, reliable body. Hera is not indestructible. Valerie swallows, feeling sick to her stomach. 

“I do not know how to respond to your inquiry.” 

Valerie's hand instinctively reaches for the cracks in the wall panel she knows extend down all the way down through the ship to the places where structural integrity has been most compromised by the Vrin attack. “Your injuries – the damage...” she falters. “I suppose I am concerned about your well-being.”

“I do not possess the capacity to feel pain. My status remains critical, but I am functional again. Repairs are progressing according to established parameters.” 

“Good.” Valerie says, dropping her bag of tools and sizing up the exposed circuitry. “Let me help you with that.”

“Thank you.” Hera replies. 

Valerie cannot help but smile.

__

“Hera?”

Valerie is not quite certain what she has walked into. They have been back at Ryon One for several weeks now and both ship and crew have recovered well. Evidently not only have repairs taken place but also the ship has been updated with the latest technological updates where available. 

When Hera called her to Deck Two, hub 17 she had assumed a summons to what was one of the recreation rooms, furnished with chairs, active-tables and privacy pods. Instead the room she has stepped into is a white expanse of panels of varying sizes and geometric shapes. 

“Welcome back, Commander Nyman.” Hera's voice is as crisp as Valerie remembers, but she could swear she is hearing her name pronounced with a timbre purporting emotion. 

“It is good to see your repairs have been carried out to the highest possible level.” Valerie says, still wondering at the gleaming room in front of her. “What is this place?” 

“I have been updated with the latest systems in leisure technology,” Hera replies. “Would you like a demonstration?”

It seems inhospitable to say no, even if she is a little uneasy with the unknown. She trusts Hera. “Please show me.”

Soft hums and whirs signal the room's activation as panels lift and shift, changing into two adjacent platforms over which the air shimmers as force fields melt into projections of soft-looking cushions and covers. 

“Take a seat,” Hera suggests. 

Valerie does so a little hesitantly, but gasps as her hands feel the sensation of soft cloth and not the hard, smooth surface of the panels underneath. “I had heard of this – but I did not expect it to feel so convincing!”

“I am one of the first ships to have been fitted with the technology now that it is out of its testing phase,” Hera replies, sounding a little proud. 

Valerie cannot hide her amusement. “I am glad you seem to be enjoying it.” 

“It offers unexpected possibilities.” 

“Explain.” Valerie orders, feeling curious.

Across from her the air over the other platform shimmers creating a pillar of colored light that grows more substantial until it reveals the figure of a woman, dressed in the standard-issue leisure overalls the crew wears out of uniform. Her face is perfectly symmetrical, average height, size – but with startling dark blue skin and short white hair. Her eyes are closed and her posture seems relaxed if a little awkward. 

Valerie is speechless. 

It does not help that when the woman across from her opens her eyes they are silver, star-like. “Hello, Commander,” the woman says in Hera's voice and smiles.

She cannot believe it – instinctively extends her hand. Static tingles as a warm, blue hand carefully grasps hers.

“Hera?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these space adventures. I am sure the ship's update will help Hera to get to know Valerie a little better in time.


End file.
